The Grandchildren
by coolblue110
Summary: This short story shows all the grandchilren in the weasley family. a few short drabbles about their births and how it affects them. it may be hard to understand but you have to read the second part to understand it. R
1. Chapter 1

**The First Grandchild **

Victoire. That was her name. Wasn't it? Arthur Weasley was too overjoyed to think straight.

"Arthur, please site down, dear. We can't go see Bill and Fleur until Fleur is actually awake," Molly Weasley was smiling wider than she had been in months. Arthur was practically dancing in his shoes.

Just then it seemed the whole world population came bursting in the door.

Charlie in a worn out t-shirt and beads of sweat on his for head, Percy with his glasses lopsided, George peering in with a vague smile on his face, Ginny still in her dirty Harpies uniform, Ron looking daze ,Harry clutching his chest and breathing heavily taking in big gulps of air, and finally Hermione her whole face bright as a light bulb.

Molly got up from her chair and squeals, hugging each and every one of the children.

"Let's go now!" Arthur finally boomed giving into his excitement.

**The Third Grandchild**

Percy came in cool as a cucumber in the late afternoon. At once Ginny, the only one in the room at the time, knew what had happened.

"Her name is Lucy Kim, "Percy says simply with a proud smirk on his face the slowly become a grin. "Lucy looks a lot like Audrey."

Ginny gave her brother a bone crushing hug and feels a tear of happiness slid onto her from the tip of Percy's nose.

**The Fifth Grandchild**

"Her name is Roxanne!" George Weasley boomed into the sleeping household. It was just past midnight and George was still in his pin striped pajamas. George hadn't been this happy since Dominique was born a couple years ago.

Molly was the first one down the stairs, wearing a pink night gown and a green robe. She was sleepy eyed but was smiling as George picked her up and twirled her around.

It was good to see George this happy for once.

**The Seventh Grandchild**

Ron felt a gush of joy as little, tiny, four day old, James looked up at him.

He had Ginny's eyes, that was not surprising. He seemed to have her sassy attitude and her personality.

James blinked and went back to sleep.

"Seems like Uncle Ron's starting to fancy little James," Ginny said leaning against the door frame of the Saint Mugos room

"Yeah. He really is perfect in every way," Ron said looking up at his sister with a wide smile.

**The Ninth Grandchild**

Rose didn't mind being three months apart from Albus. That only made them closer, it also allowed them to go to Hogwarts together. It felt good to have someone to pair up with, so she wasn't the odd one out.

"Ron, love, Harry would like to hold her now dear. And your mother also," Hermione said gently, taking the tiny baby from Ron's arms. He smiled and gave a sad glance at his daughter. He didn't want any other people to hold her but him and Hermione. She their Rosie. He loved her to death.

**The Eleventh Grandchild**

"Rosie, look! It's your new brother!" Ron said softly lifting Rose up to look over the blue bassinette.

"he's so cute daddy. I love him." Rose's eyes were wide and her small mouth was slightly upturned.

"I love him too, Rosie. And I love you, and mummy."

"He's perfect." Rose said not paying attention to Ron. Her fly away hair was in a pony tail, she kissed the baby's head and Ron knew then, that Hugo and Rose would be best friends.

** I set this up a little odd i guess. the next chapter is with the numbers in between. you have to read that to really get it. this one is with the oldest, the other the younger people. REVEIW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Grandchild **

Dominique. The most beautiful name Gabrielle had ever heard. She was now an aunt of two beautiful girls. Dominique had red hair and her mother's beautiful face. Except she had a few freckles here and there.

As thirteen year old Gabrielle Held her new niece she couldn't help leaning down and whispering in the little baby's ear, "thanks so much for getting me out of that Potions test."

The baby stirred and yawned. She opened her eyes into a squint and Gabrielle saw the most beautiful brown eyes ever. They had flecks of gold around the rim also.

Gabrielle was pretty sure Dominique would be her favorite niece, but then Victoire came in and Gabrielle knew she loved them both the same. With one last look at the baby Gabrielle placed her back in her cradle and picked up two year old Victoire. She whispered in her ear "je t'aime. vous grande grande soeur," Victoire smiled and whispered back "je t'aime trop grande grande tante."

**The Fourth Grandchild**

Percy had been a bit worried at first about having another child only about two years after Lucy was born, but he was convinced it was the right chose when he held his baby girl, Molly Lin, in his arms.

And as the months passed Percy could hold both his girls in his arms. They looked nothing alike. Molly with the usual Weasley traits, and Lucy looked exactly like her mother, Asian. Percy never thought he could have everything he ever wanted. But they were right there in his arms. The two things her most wanted.

**The Sixth Grandchild**

Louis. Beautiful, perfect Louis.

Bill was happy, beyond Happy, when they had a son. He loved his little girls to the death but having a son and being a guy, it was that more satisfying.

"he's perfect. Healthy, Beautiful, perfect Louis," Fleur nodded and didn't even prtest in the name. he was a Louis.

**The Eighth Grandchild**

Albus looked the spitting image of Harry and or James the first. He had green eyes that Harry couldn't stop looking at. A part of him was in this child. He could tell. Feel it. This child was special; Harry wouldn't have been surprised if his little boy ended up with a lightning scar on his for head.

Ginny seemed to sense this too and smiled up at Harry who had both of his boys in his arms.

_My three favorite men in the same room. Wow._ And she drifted off to sleep.

**The Tenth Grandchild**

"Fred. His name is Fred Weasley," George announced to the room full of chilling Weasleys, and Potters. Everyone went silent and then clapped. All at once. Making whistling noises and such. George grinned and went back to his wife, daughter, and new son.

"They like the name Angie. They like it a lot."

**The Twelfth Grandchild**

Lily Luna Potter. Luna Lovegood loved that name is much.

The little girl looked like Ginny and Luna smiled over at Rolf. He smiled back and came over. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Some reunion with your old friends. They have a child and name it partially after you. Then you tell them you got married to your business partner in Spain." Luna giggled and kissed him back. She placed Lily back into her crib and walked out in the hall of Grimwald place, it was just her style.

Downstairs Harry was wrestling with James and Albus and laughing his new loud, roaring laugh. Luna smiled and walked into the kitchen where Ginny sat, reading the _Prophet. _She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you" was all Luna had to say to say it all.


End file.
